


The Trumpet of the Angel of Thursday

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Betrayal, Episode: s06e20 The Man Who Would Be King, M/M, Sad, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Winchesters find about Castiel's lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trumpet of the Angel of Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> Season 6 episode 20 The Man Who Would Be King

Dean sat on his bed, hunched forward and eyes angry.

Sam stepped out of the bathroom and sighed, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame.

"Dean-"

"No, Sam."

Sam pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes.

"Dean, we need to talk about this."

"No, we don't."

Sam straightened up and made a noise of exasperation. 

"Yes we do Dean, we-"

"No, we don't!"

Dean shot up from the bed and stalked towards Sam, crowding him against the wall. 

"Can you even comprehend what this feels like, Sam?"

Sam just stared.

"Do you know what it feels like to be betrayed like this? I mean, it's friggin' Castiel. How could he have lied to us like this?"

Dean had shoved himself from the wall and started pacing back a forth.

"And now, you gotta think, what else has he lied about? What else has he done behind our backs?"

Dean stopped pacing and just stood, hands on his hips and his back facing Sam. Sam cautiously stepped towards his brother and paced a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Dean. We'll get through this. We'll figure it out."

Dean tensed, and shook Sam's hand off his shoulder. 

"It's not okay, Sam. My father betrayed me, you betrayed me. And now Cas has betrayed me. I just want someone to tell me the goddamn truth for once."

Sam finched back like he was slapped, and watched numbly as Dean gathered his jacket and keys.

"I'm going out. Don't wait up."


End file.
